Vulpix Tail 2: Riolu Tail
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: I'll admit it, Soru was REALLY annoying at first, but also kind of cute... Even though every day I would tell myself, "No way I'm ever going to fall in love like that!" after I met Soru... everything changed.-R BlazingAura shipping. Sequel to Vulpix Tail 1: Growlithe Tail. Rated T, you know, just in case.


A Vulpix Tail 2: Riolu Tail

Me: Alright! Sequel time! This story will mainly focus on Ruby, the daughter of Flare and Flint. I don't own Pokémon, so let's get it on!

Chapter 1

(Ruby's POV)

The name's Ruby; don't wear it out. I'd say that name fits me perfectly, as I'm a pretty face, but much more than that, I'm hardcore! I'm a Vulpix, and I live in Crown City with my mom and dad, a Ninetales and an Arcanine named Flare and Flint. They're pretty awesome parents, but sometimes I wish they would dial it down a bit with the romance. Whenever I bring this up they just say, 'you'll understand when you get older'. Honestly, I think that if I'm going to be like that when I get older, I think I never want to grow up. Other than that, my life is pretty great. Of course, my mom tries to teach me to be all refined and stuff, but that's more like her. What _I_ like is more 'rough and tumble stuff', as my mom calls it. I like getting dirty, I hate baths, even more than fire types usually do, I love wrestling, tug-of-war, Chase, but most of all, I LOVE battling! My mom doesn't usually like me walking around outside the mansion without supervision, but once in a while, I'm allowed to take a walk around the city. Like this one day, I found a friend that would change the way I looked at things, forever.

The day started out like any other, I woke up in my room, had breakfast, and played with my toys. The Ekans rope was my favorite. After playing with my toys for a while, I decided to ask my parents if I could take a walk in the city. They were a bit hesitant, but said,

"Well, alright. But be home before sunset, okay?"

"Got it, thanks!" I said before running out the door, and into the garden, and out the gate into the city.

Out in the city, it was as busy as ever; with marketers selling stuff, kids playing games, and Pokémon going about their business as usual. I walked around and looked for anything interesting to do, when I saw a bunch of stray Pokémon that seemed to be heading in the same direction. Wherever they were going, it looked like it ought to be fun, or at the very least, interesting, so I ran to catch up with them, and listened to the conversation of a male Aipom and Wooper. The Wooper said to the Aipom,

"Wonder what poor sap is gonna try and beat the champion at Poké Rumble 7."

"Don't know, but whoever it is, they don't got a chance. Nobody's ever beaten him, and nobody ever will!" They both laughed a bit, but I felt excitement welling up inside me. I walked in front of them, and asked,

"Excuse me, but where is this Poké Rumble 7?" The two looked at each other and the Aipom said,

"It's on the island of Nuniya. Nuniya business!" They both laughed so hard, I thought they were going to fall over, and resumed walking. Those guys were acting like jerks, and I don't like jerks. Fortunately, I know exactly how to deal with jerks. I stepped in front of them again.

"Let me guess; only tough Pokémon are allowed to come?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then what do I gotta do to prove myself?" The two looked dumbstruck, and started laughing so hard, they did fall over this time.

"You? Don't joke around like that! There's no way a _girl _would make the cut!" Yep, that proved my theory. I smiled to myself, as I knew exactly what to say.

"Well, you won't mind humoring me, then." Aipom look at Wooper, who shrugged in response. He turned back to me, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, follow me." They led me through an ally, and to an arena. They walked to the other side of it, and said,

"Alls you gots to do to prove yourself is defeat the twos of us in a battle, got it?" I nodded, and got into battle stance. If they were both fighting me, they must have really not wanted me to come. Nevertheless, the battle began, and Aipom started things off by charging up a Focus Punch, with Wooper covering for him by charging at me with a Body Slam. I smiled to myself, as I had instantly come up with the perfect strategy. I quick-jumped to the side before the Body Slam hit me, and started running around the arena as Wooper started chasing me. As soon as I saw Aipom's Focus Punch was almost charged up, I ran towards him, Wooper still chasing me, and just as Aipom was about to unleash the Focus Punch, I jumped as high as I could, and the two slammed into each other with their attacks, knocking each other out. I landed gracefully, but the two were in a dazed pile, and slowly got up, not able to believe what had just happened.

"Did… did we just lose… to a GIRL?!" I smirked before replying,

"Yep. So, about what you promised me…"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll show ya the way." They started walking through a different ally, and I followed behind them. "Hey, you were pretty good back there, I'll admit it. What did you say your name was?"  
>"Name's Ruby." They nodded, and led me down a tunnel. When the tunnel let up, I was in a huge room, with the largest arena I had ever seen! Above the arena, there were about a thousand seats for viewing battles, and above the center of the arena, there was an announcer's box. (I don't know the technical term, okay? It's that box thingy for the announcer to view the match.) There was a Marowak at the top, holding a microphone. He held the microphone up to his mouth, and said to the crowd of Pokémon,<p>

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, everybody! You ready to see some action?!" In response, the crowd of Pokémon went wild.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Well, believe me when I say that we have got some smoking hot battles lined up today!"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"The fights will begin right after this short break!" Almost immediately after he said that, the mass of Pokémon headed out of the bleachers and went to get snacks or whatever. Aipom and Wooper led me to the registration desk, where the Marowak from before was talking to a worried-looking Granbull, and I stopped to listen to their conversation. The Granbull whispered something to the Marowak, who practically jumped back in shock.

"WHAT?! What do you mean the challenger quit?!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, but he said he couldn't go through with this, and he just bolted out the door!" Marowak slumped on the ground, and held his head muttering,

"What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to tell them all that the battles are canceled? Where am I supposed to find a new challenger in time?" I ran up to him, and said,

"I'll do it! I'll be the challenger!" Marowak looked amazingly surprised, but soon said,

"Alright, what's your fighting name?" I smiled; I knew exactly what I wanted it to be.

"The Flaming Ruby." Granbull looked shocked, but it was pointed at Marowak.

"Boss, forgive me for saying this, but what are you thinking?! We can't just let a newbie onto the ring!" Marowak looked at him and calmly said,

"I'm willing to try anything at this point. Come on, the first match is about to start." I nodded, turned back to Wooper and Aipom who wished me good luck before I left, and followed Marowak back out to the arena, and he went back up to the box and grabbed the microphone. I noticed that the crowds had already returned.

"Alright, who's ready to see some action?!" The crowd roared!

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Then let's get down to it! Iiiiin this corner," he gestured to the opposite side of the arena, "We have that sparky electrical furry, Shockwave!" As he said that, a Pikachu entered the stage, holding his hands up making the peace sign with his fingers as the crowd cheered.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

"And in this corner," he gestured to the corner I was on, "We have the challenger, The Flaming Ruby!" I jumped and did a forward flip as I entered the stage, and the crowd cheered again. "And let the battle…. BEGIN!" A bell sounded, and the Pikachu started using Quick Attack, but didn't hit me. Instead, he darted around the arena, and used Agility to speed up his Quick Attacks even more, and soon started sparking as if he was going to use Thunderbolt. I soon saw that he was going in a pattern of a star, and the electricity he produced made the star pattern come alive with electricity, making it virtually impossible for me to move around the arena. Marowak, as the announcer, called out to the crowd,

"Oh, not ten minutes into the battle, and Shockwave has already pulled out his signature move; the Speeding Star Shock! Has the challenger met her match, and is she going to be knocked out on round one?!" _Don't count on it, Doubty McNonbelief. _I thought as I worked out my plan.

As the electric star began to close in on me, I fired an Ember at one of the corners of the star, causing the entire thing to catch on fire as it spread, and burned Shockwave as the pattern exploded into a fireworks display of electricity and fire. The crowd went wild as the dust settled and it was revealed that Shockwave was knocked out on the ground, covered with burn marks.

"And The Flaming Ruby pulls a fiery victory from the electrical jaws of defeat!" Taking this opportunity to try out a zingy catchphrase I thought out during the battle, I said,

"Shockwave? Maybe they ought to call you Vacuum Wave; on account of how much you _suck_!" The crowd started laughing loudly at my little play on words, and Marowak said,

"We'll take a moment to let the fighters rest up for the next match, so don't go away!" The crowds left the bleachers to do stuff, and Granbull came up to me, and I followed him to a locker room, where Aipom and Wooper were waiting.

"You were awesome out there! Most challengers don't even manage to put a scratch on Shockwave!"

"Heh, thanks guys." I was kind of glad that I got a break, but I could've kept going without the rest. Nevertheless, I took the opportunity to get something to eat and drink, and worked out strategies for the next match. After a while, Granbull came into the room and said,

"Time for the next match." I nodded and followed him back to the arena. Marowak was already up in the box, and holding the microphone.

"And we're back! Let's waste no time, and introduce the fighters! In this corner, we have that wind-speed grass type, The Whirling Whiplash!" A small tornado appeared, and out of it came a Snivy with a smug grin on his face. "And in this corner, the challenger, The Flaming Ruby!" I entered the stage. "Let the fight…. BEGIN!"

The Snivy started out by whirling around me with a Leaf Tornado, going around and around in a circle, it made me dizzy just watching him. Soon, he used Vine Whip to lash out at me, and I had to jump quickly to keep from being hit. I soon came up with a plan, and the instant I saw the vine, I grabbed it with my teeth, stopping the Snivy in his tracks, and I spun the vine in the air, which whirled him in the air, and then let out a Flamethrower, knocking him out. "Who's whip-laughing now?" I said.

"Oh, and The Flaming Ruby uses The Whirling Whiplash's own famous technique against him to pull off a speedy victory!" The crowd went wild again, and Marowak said, "Since this match was short, shall we skip the break and just move on to the next match? Ruby, what do you think?"

"You kidding? I could fight a hundred more battles without a rest, IN MY SLEEP!" The crowd went all wild again, and started chanting,

"NEXT MATCH! NEXT MATCH! NEXT MATCH!"

"Alright then, let's introduce the next competitor! He puts the punch in a wind bag, he's got so much gusto we had to close all the windows; give it up for the Gusting Grove!" As he said that, a Shiftry came out of the hallway and leapt onto the stage. "Battle… BEGIN!"

The Shiftry began by flapping his leafy fans, and creating a huge gust of wind, nearly blowing me off the arena. I looked around the rest of the room, and found that near the ceiling, there was a huge crescent shaped pipe being held up by a bunch of wires. I smiled, that was my ticket to victory. I ran below the pipe, and jumped up as high as I could as Shiftry blew another gust of wind at me, and I leaned to the right, getting out of the way of the gust, and turned around as I Embered the gust just as it entered the pipe, and came out and burned Shiftry! "I knew you were just blowing hot air!"

"And another amazing turnaround from The Flaming Ruby! We'll be right back for The Flaming Ruby's match with our reigning champion!" I went back to the locker room, and rested up a bit, and asked about the champion.

"Well, you wouldn't want us to spoil it for ya, would ya?" I gave Aipom a look that said 'seriously?' and he got kind of nervous. "Okay, look, it's against the rules for any past participant to tell a new challenger anything about the champion, not even what kind of Pokémon he is. All I can tell you is that he has never been defeated. _Never_. So, just, good luck." He punched me lightly on my shoulder. _Well, I don't care what kind of Pokémon he is, or how strong he is. All I know is he's no match for me! _At that moment, Granbull came back into the room to come get me for the final round.

"And we're back! You ready to see some action?!"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Well, are you in for a treat! Iiiiin this corner, we have the challenger, the Flaming Ruby!" I entered the arena, doing a somersault leap onto the stage. "And in this corner…" Steam started rising from the other side of the corner, and I could vaguely see a figure rising from some sort of platform, but couldn't quite make out what it was. "Our champion…." I heard the distinct sound of a Pokémon jumping around, and saw the figure in the steam coming closer. The figure finally came out of the fog, revealing it to be a Riolu, with its arms crossed and its eyes closed, it slowly opened its eyes and seemed to want to spare no expense trying to look as cool as possible. Marowak finally went and said his fighting name. "THE AURA LORD! Let the battle… BEGIN!" For a while, he just stared at me with that annoying emotionless expression on his face. Obviously, he was trying to figure me out and try and throw me off my game by forcing me to make the first move. Like I was gonna let that happen.

"YOU'RE the champion?! HA! I expected you to be this huge super strong Pokémon, not some DOG that's not much bigger than me!" That did it; his right eye twitched and then he ran towards me the way they do and I pretended to run toward him with a Quick Attack, and just before we made contact he flip-jumped over me, spun around and used… Aura Sphere?! But… Riolu can't use Aura Sphere until they evolve into Lucario! Oh, well. This guy must've been higher leveled than I thought. I tried to dodge, but since it's a never miss move, it hit me, and dealt some damage to me. Actually, correction, don't tell him I said this, but it REALLY hurt! I tried not to show it, though. I kept trying to run, but he kept jumping and flipping and using Aura Sphere, injuring me again and again. _Think! What can I do to turn this match around? Let's see…. Well, Aura Sphere is a move that seeks out its target… there's got to be some way I can—wait, that's it! Aura Sphere will follow me wherever I go! Perfect! But, the timing has to be just right, or I'll lose if I take the next hit! _I proceeded to put my plan into action. I stopped running and kept a close eye on the Riolu as he readied another Aura Sphere, and when he fired it, I couldn't keep my eyes off it for even a split second. I stared at it, unblinkingly, and just as it was about to hit me, I shifted the weight in my legs quickly and flip-jumped over it, toward the Riolu, landing on his head and holding onto him, surprising him so he couldn't move, and as I heard the Aura Sphere veering around and coming back to try and hit me, I turned myself and the Riolu around and used Flamethrower on the Aura Sphere, lighting it on fire. As it was about to hit both of us, I jumped off of him, giving him just enough time to see his own attack being used against him as his eyes widened in shock and there was a huge explosion and dust covered the field when the attack hit him. I had to close my eyes and hold my breath before the dust hit me, as something bad happens if I get dust in my lungs, my parents say it's something called asthma that makes me not able to breathe, or something like that.

I opened my eyes after the dust cleared, and the Riolu was knocked out on the ground and covered in scratches and burn marks. I smirked, walked over to him, and said,

"Aura Lord? LOSER LORD is more like it!" The whole stadium echoed with the screaming of the crowds and Marowak's voice saying,

"AN AMAZING TURN AROUND! PLEASE GIVE A HAND TO OUR NEW CHAMPION, _**THE FLAMING RUBY!**_" The crowd roared even louder, and then, a Bellossom and two Chansey came onto the stage, and the Chansey picked up the Riolu and carried him off the stage, probably bringing him to the medical room. The Bellossom walked up to me, carrying a kind of orange sphere roughly the size of my head. It had flowing colors in the middle, though it was kind of hard to see. Bellossom held the sphere in front of me, and said,

"This is the Power Globe! It is the symbol of the champion, and now, it's yours! Let this Globe always remind you of your courage, strength, strategy, and charisma that let you win! Congratulations!" I smiled and accepted it. The, I turned to the crowd and said,__

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind!"

(Later)

I was back in the locker room with Marowak, Granbull, Aipom, and Wooper, who were practically showering me with praise.

"That was AMAZING!" Aipom said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Wooper said.

"I have to admit, kid, I had my doubts about you, but you really gave us something worth watching!" Granbull said.

"I really don't know how I can thank you. You really saved my hide by volunteering." Marowak said with a smile.

"Ahh, it was nothing! I could fight a hundred more battles!" I said smiling. "So, if everything's done, I got to get going back home, 'kay guys?" They all nodded and said goodbye as I left.

As I walked through the town, looking for something to eat, and something else to do, my mind kept wandering back to what had happened in the final battle, and how that Riolu was admittedly the toughest opponent I had ever faced; at least the first one to actually land a blow, not to brag or anything. He was actually fun to battle despite his annoying Aura Spheres. He was also kinda cute… Wait, what?! A small blush formed on my cheeks at that last thought. I stopped walking and shook my head vigorously, trying to snap out of it.

"What is wrong with me?" I said mainly to myself. Immediately after though, I heard rustling from the nearby bushes, as if something was stalking me. The sound moved around until it was coming from the bushes in front of me, and suddenly, the same Riolu jumped out of them looking very angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I want a rematch, and if I win, you give me back that Power Globe!" He said as he got into fighting stance, and gestured with his paw in a taunting way. I closed my eyes and smirked and said,

"Fine, I accept your challenge…" I said, and opened my eyes before I finished my sentence. "Loser Lord." That made him very angry, and slightly irritated.

"Hey, I got a name, you know!" he said with annoyance.

"Which is?" I asked. He remained silent for a bit before replying,

"My name is Soru."

End of Chapter

Me: So, I guess it's kind of a cliffhanger of a chapter, not to mention one heck of a loooong chapter! Anyways, I'll get started on the next one as soon as I can. Please Review! BraviaryGirl7 out!


End file.
